Curses
by Dr. Mwaahaha
Summary: A haunted house, where all who entered died, is where Seigaku decided to go into. Will they be safe? Will they conquer all evil? Will they turn to the dark side?


Curses  
  
By Dr. Mwahaha  
  
The entire team walks down the street. The night starts to descend on the streets, but it isn't dark enough for the streetlights to come on.  
  
We just finished eating burgers as a reward for winning a competition. I, of course, recorded what everyone ate down in my data book. No detail is too small to miss. Heh, heh.  
  
"Inui, what's that smile on your face for?" a voice ahead of me asks. I look over at Kikumaru and grin wider. "Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"Hmm, it looks like there is an accident up ahead," I point out. A group of people gathers around something.  
  
"You're right. I wonder what happened," Momo starts to wander over, but Oishi holds him back.  
  
"Momo, it's not good to gape at accidents. It's disrespectful."  
  
"Yea, but all of them are doing it!" Momo protests. He stands on his tip toes in an attempt to get a glimpse of what happened.  
  
"Don't you have a date later on with Ann today?" Ryoma asks him. "I thought you were supposed to pick her up in a couple of hours."  
  
"Ooo, Momo has a date!" Eiji pokes Momo.  
  
This certainly seemed to change the gears in Momo's head. Ryoma used a good tactic, I must write this down. I also make changes in my plans for tonight.  
  
"Ahh! You're right, I have to get home! But the road is closed off!" Momo starts to panic.  
  
We all look around. Our eyes rest on a street veering off to our left. There are houses spread far apart. The houses looks fairly normal.  
  
"Let's go down here," suggests Eiji.  
  
"It *is* the fastest way," I ponder out loud.  
  
"Yea, it is," Momo agrees.  
  
"Looks interesting," Fuji smiles.  
  
"It's ok," Ryoma agrees nonchalantly.  
  
"I don't want Momo to be late for his date, so this is good," Oishi states.  
  
"I'm ok with whatever is decided," Kawamura says timidly.  
  
"I don't want to go down there," Kaidoh says suddenly. We all look at him.  
  
"We need to stay together," Tezuka states. His face shows nothing of what he really thinks of going down that street.  
  
The rest of us look at each other. Kaidoh said out loud what we all felt. For some reason none of us really wanted to go down there. It seemed a mindless fear, but there was something weird and scary about that street. My eyebrow begins to twitch.  
  
We all heave a sigh and begin to walk down that street. Everything seems pretty normal.  
  
Ryoma pulls out a tennis ball and begins to bounce it on his racquet. Some of the tension leaks away.  
  
"So, when did you start dating Ann-san?" I ask Momo.  
  
"Two weeks ago, she's so cute!" Momo shines with enthusiasm.  
  
"Aww, how far have you gotten?" Eiji's devious face asks.  
  
"Hey! I don't kiss and tell!"  
  
"I think they've only kissed," Fuji tells Eiji.  
  
"Hey, how do you know?" Momo demands.  
  
"It's obvious," Fuji smiles back.  
  
"You're correct Fuji," I congratulate him as I look in my notebook. I sense many people scattering away from me.  
  
"So I take it you guys have fun on your dates?" Oishi asked Momo.  
  
"Yea, we're going to a movie today," Momo says grinning madly.  
  
"If you keep that face on, you'll scare her away," Ryoma throws out at him.  
  
"Have *you* managed to get a date yet, Echizen?" Momo throws back. Ryoma smiles secretly.  
  
"Ah, tell me Ochibi!" Eiji lunges at him. As he does so, he bumps into Oishi. I try to catch him. Kaidoh manages to trip at the same time, surprised that Ryoma might have a date. He bumps into Momo, who falls on Kawamura. I manage to fall comfortably on Tezuka, who apparently fell as well.  
  
Groaning, we all stand back up again.  
  
"We will be working on improving our reflexes in practice tomorrow," Tezuka states.  
  
"The tennis ball fell," Ryoma looks unhappy.  
  
"So just pick it up," Momo told him.  
  
"Don't tell me," Kaidoh started, he sounds resigned, accepting the inevitable. "It's not on the sidewalk or street."  
  
"Correct," Ryoma said.  
  
"It's in the house right next to us, isn't it?" Kaidoh's face twitches with fear.  
  
"Correct," Ryoma sighed. "I'll just go in and get it."  
  
"No! I heard a weird story about a house on this street, everybody that went in was found dead or disappeared," Kaidoh whispered. My interest perks up. I remember hearing something about disappearances, but I didn't know that it was supposed to be this street. I wonder where Kaidoh gets his information.  
  
"Nonsense, Kaidoh, there's no such thing," Tezuka assured him. Hmm, Tezuka didn't believe the rumors, I see. Always the realists, he is.  
  
"I'm scared, nya," Eiji grips Oishi's arm.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave the ball in the house, we have many others at school," Oishi advised everyone. I do some quick calculations.  
  
"I have to agree, the chances that this is the house is ninety-seven percent," I announce.  
  
"I'll buy you another ball, Echizen," Kawamura offers Ryoma.  
  
"I want *that* ball," Ryoma firmly holds on to his resolution of retrieving the ball.  
  
"Oi, Ryoma, I don't think you should risk yourself for a stupid ball," Momo chastises him.  
  
"I won't have any of my players breaking into houses," Tezuka tells Ryoma.  
  
"It's the ball that let us win the championship," Ryoma looks at us. We all gasp.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go get it!" Eiji leaps towards the house, many of us follow him.  
  
"Wait, Eiji, how is this different from risking our lives for a normal ball?" I ask. He shoots me an incredulous look.  
  
"This isn't a normal ball! We *have* to get it!" Eiji exclaims.  
  
"I can go get it myself," Echizen volunteers.  
  
"Absolutely not, I will not have my team members risking their lives for a ball," Tezuka says firmly. Interesting, I thought he didn't believe in the curse put on this house.  
  
"What about my date?" Momo asks sheepishly.  
  
"Forget your date! This ball was signed by Pete Samprass after we won the tournament! I'm sure Ann will understand if you're late," Eiji insists. Yes, Eiji always did enjoy getting scared.  
  
"I'm not going in," Kaidoh sits resolutely on the ground.  
  
"The ball is kind of important to us, and would make for a good display with the rest of our school trophies," Oishi tries to convince Tezuka.  
  
"I'll go in with Echizen," Fuji pipes up.  
  
"Fine, then we will all go in, but I don't want to bother the residents of the house," Tezuka decided.  
  
"There are no residents, only ghosts," I say eerily. Quickly, I jot down their reactions. Curses, Tezuka still looks stoic, how am I supposed to get good data from this?  
  
"If we're going in, let's go quickly so I can go to my date," Momo proposed.  
  
"I'll go get it myself," Echizen repeats. He is already walking towards the house.  
  
"Ochibi! Wait for me!" Eiji bounds after him. The rest of us follow.  
  
"I said wait here! I was playing around with the ball, so I should be the one that gets it," Echizen says firmly. Hmmm, he seems adamant about going in alone. Oishi starts to walk up to him.  
  
"Echizen, I really don't think that you should go in alone-," he's cut off by Ryoma standing in his way.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, besides, it's just a house. I can catch up to the rest of you later," he states reasonably. Eiji sneaks behind Echizen and bounds into the house.  
  
"Oooo, it looks dark," Eiji notes as he opens the door. Echizen frowns in annoyance. His efforts to stop us have failed since the rest of us are already following Eiji inside.  
  
"Eiji, first check to see if anyone's inside," Tezuka says. He knocks on the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
We all pause, but no noise comes out. Shrugging, we walk in. Well, most of us walk in, and Kaidoh is dragged in.  
  
"I don't want to go! Let me go, idiot!" Kaidoh protests as Momo pulls him towards the house.  
  
"You'll come in with the rest of us, you stupid viper!" Momo yells at him.  
  
"No!!!!! I won't go in!!! You can't make me!!!!!" Kaidoh has tears at the edges of his eyes.  
  
"Fine! Then you can just wait out here for us!" Momo leaves him outside. Kaidoh whimpers and hugs his knees.  
  
"Whoa, does this house feel strange, or is that just me?" Momo asks us. Silence fills the air. He's right, though. I pull out my small digital camcorder and start filming.  
  
"This house has a different air to it, I'll tape this, so I can check it out later," I press record and walk across the living room towards the backyard where the ball dropped. We turn on all the lights on in the house.  
  
Echizen quickly goes to the back to look for the ball with Eiji. The rest of us wait for him, and explore the kitchen. Carefully, I make sure to capture all of the details.  
  
"Do you guys hear that noise?" Momo asks us. I pause and listen intently. Quickly, I change to heat vision.  
  
"Interesting," I mutter. Everyone turns to look at me expectantly. "I don't hear anything. Why *do* you hear something Momo?"  
  
Everyone mutters something about me being evil. I'll ignore that comment. Wait, no, I'll write it down in my notebook instead.  
  
"No, I hear it too," Tezuka tells us. Fuji smiles and nods in agreement. I freeze, now this is scary, especially since the non-believer heard something.  
  
"We got the ball!" Eiji bounds in. Ryoma holds up the ball and clears his throat.  
  
"Ok, Ochibi got the ball, but that was no fair! I was momentarily distracted!" Eiji pouts.  
  
"Everything is fair, senpai. Mada mada dane, heh heh," Echizen smirks.  
  
"So we can go now?" Momo asks. I think he finds this place a bit boring. Even I have to admit that it falls short of my expectations.  
  
"I want to go upstairs! I want to go upstairs!" Eiji begins to leap towards the stairs, but Oishi catches him.  
  
"No, we shouldn't linger here. This place gives me the creeps. Besides, Echizen didn't want us here in the first place," Oishi admits.  
  
"I don't really care," Echizen looks off.  
  
"What?! A few minutes ago, you wanted us to stay out!" Oishi protests.  
  
"It doesn't really matter anymore," Echizen mutters. Why? Why doesn't it matter anymore? Is this the wrong house? It's not haunted?  
  
"I think it's okay, little kids play here without worrying about ghosts," Eiji tells us. My eyebrow twitches. I swerve the camera in his direction.  
  
"Oh, you saw kids?" Fuji asks.  
  
"Ridiculous, I only see two children here, neither one of them is a ghost," Tezuka looked at Eiji and Echizen pointedly. They both frowned.  
  
"I was looking outside too, but I didn't see a kid," Momo agrees with Tezuka.  
  
"Ne, maybe we just overlooked something," Kawamura tries to see the logical side.  
  
"Fuji said he believes me!" Eiji pointed out.  
  
"No, I didn't," Fuji responds. "I asked if you saw kids."  
  
Eiji pouts.  
  
"No one believes me, but-"  
  
"I only saw one."  
  
The silence engulfs the room. We (except for Tezuka, of course) shoot Eiji and Fuji a scared look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eiji asks. Even Fuji gives him a frown.  
  
"What was the boy's name?" I ask him. Opening my notebook, I flip to the page about the story of the mysterious deaths and disappearances on the house.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know, I forget," Eiji admits sadly. Then he perks up, "Oh! There he is! What's your name, chibi?"  
  
Chilled to the bone, I turn around to see where he was pointing; the team does the same. Standing there is a young boy no older than seven.  
  
"To~ thio~," he informs us. My breath speeds up. Everything would be fine, but this boy appeared out of nowhere. That, and he's naked. Oh yes, there's also the fact that, well, he's BLUE!  
  
Just as quickly he disappears.  
  
"Aaaagghhh! I hope I got this on film!" I yell out. Truthfully, I'm scared shitless.  
  
"Eiji! Why the hell did you think seeing a blue naked boy was normal?" Tezuka asks him, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I did weird stuff when I was a kid, I thought he was pretending to be dead or something," Eiji responding.  
  
Waa-a-a-a-a-a-  
  
A strange creaking sound comes from upstairs.  
  
Even though we are all shaking from anxiety, we freeze.  
  
With all the speed I can only hope to duplicate during a game, I'm outside. Sweating with fear, I find the exit and head into the safety of a busy street.  
  
Panting, I look around me to find the entire Seigaku team around me. They all look equally terrified. All? I look around for Tezuka.  
  
"Where's Tezuka?!" I ask.  
  
"Where's Echizen?!" Kawamura asks.  
  
"I'm right here," a calm voice says from behind me. "That poor boy, his parents must mistreat him. I think I'll report this incident to the police," Tezuka considers. Is this guy serious? Yes, yes, I do believe he is, when doesn't he keep his face calm?  
  
"What happened?" Kaidoh comes towards us, holding several ice creams for us. His is mint flavored, I notice.  
  
"Kaidoh!!!!! It was horrible!" Taka-san waves his racket around. "And we still can't find Echizen!!"  
  
"I'm here," Echizen calmly walks up and takes an ice cream cone from Kaidoh. Strawberry flavored. Why am I noticing this stupid details?! Oh yes, my mind is in shock.  
  
"That was really strange, was that supposed to happen?" Fuji ponders.  
  
"Of course, a strange little boy was supposed to appear and disappear into thin air. That's *exactly* what we wanted to happen!" Momo's voice drips with sarcasm. He lets out an exasperated breath, runs a hand through his hair, and grabs a peach flavored ice cream from Kaidoh's tray. "I'm going on my date with Ann, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
We wave him off as he runs down the street, no doubt wanting to forget about our paranormal experience.  
  
"You- you- saw a ghost?" Kaidoh shivers, and I doubt it's from the ice cream.  
  
"There was no ghost, just a mistreated boy spending his time in a broken down house," Tezuka assures him.  
  
"Was that what that weird croaking noise was?" Eiji asks timidly.  
  
"It must be, that house mustn't be that taken care of," Oishi tries to convince both himself and Eiji.  
  
Now without his racket, Kawamura looks at each of us, "Do you want to come to my restaurant and sit down for a bit?"  
  
We all agree and begin to walk to the shop.  
  
"Inui, just to calm everyone down, I want you to do intensive research on the house and report your findings," Tezuka asks me.  
  
"You're right, the more informed we are, the better prepared we'll all be," Fuji comments.  
  
"You too Fuji? The house isn't haunted, I'm sure Inui will find a logical explanation for everything," Tezuka said determinedly.  
  
"I hope so. I'll start by watching the video tonight and analyzing my data," I walk into the sushi restaurant.  
  
"I've never loved your data more than now!" Eiji exclaims.  
  
Kawamura's phone rings. He picks it up, "Hello? Oh, hello!"  
  
He pauses for a minute, "I know he's supposed to be with you... No, he's not here....Yes, if I get a hold of him, I'll let him know...don't worry, he was very enthusiastic about this date, he wouldn't set you up...alright, take care."  
  
After hanging up Kawamura looks solemnly up at us. From that conversation, I think I can gather what happened. Why isn't Momo at his date? I'm beginning to believe that we made a very bad mistake by going into the house. We should have listened to Echizen.  
  
"That was Ann, she says that Momo isn't at the café yet," Kawamura informs us. Just as I thought.  
  
"But that idiot left ten minutes ago! Even a someone as stupid as him should have been there by now!" Kaidoh panics.  
  
"I didn't get to play another game with him either. Oh well, he wasn't that good anyway," Echizen comments. What? Did I hear that correctly? Good thing I just turned my digital camcorder back on so I can listen to it later.  
  
"I'm really worried about this. We should definitely call the police and report him missing," Oishi suggests. Isn't that exaggerating? Momoshiro has only recently disappeared, perhaps he went to pick up a gift for Ann.  
  
"We should wait for a few more minutes, if he doesn't show up then, we should call his parents and the police," I tell them. Oishi reluctantly agrees.  
  
"I still think that house is haunted," Kaidoh reaffirms.  
  
"I agree," Eiji jumps forward. "That noise from upstairs didn't come from something normal. Only people make that noise, and as far as we knew, that house was supposed to be empty."  
  
"Perhaps someone was playing a joke on us," Oishi tried again to reason.  
  
"The house *did* seem to scare me too," Kawamura admitted.  
  
"Momo's disappearance is too much of a coincidence," I tell them.  
  
"The boy wasn't very natural either," Fuji pointed out. "He might really have been dead."  
  
Kaidoh whimpered.  
  
"Do most of you think that house was haunted?" Tezuka frowns.  
  
"Yes," most of us say. We look at Echizen. He hasn't commented, hmmm.  
  
Echizen pauses after taking a drink of his Fanta drink, he blinks, "What?"  
  
"Do you think the house is haunted?" Eiji asks him.  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'haunted'" he responds. We frown.  
  
"Let's watch the footage and find out!" Oishi proposes.  
  
"Good idea!" we agree.  
  
After hooking up the camera to Kawamura's TV, I grab the remote and hesitate.  
  
"If nothing happens, we'll probably feel dumb. At least I got good data out of this."  
  
With that said, I pushed play.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Waaa-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Goodness, I love that movie. For those of you who were mighty confused, this is a crossover between PoT and Juon.  
  
Short Summary: A husband (Saeki) killed his wife (Kayako) in a jealous and crazy rage. Kayako, demented as well, came back due to the fact that she died in anger. Now, she kills for the sake of killing. Occasionally the people she kills go missing and she uses them as little zombie soldiers. Oh yes, her son Toshi (who my friend T-chan and I realized had a lisp in the extras) also disappeared and usually appears before his mom kills a person usually carries a black cat around.  
  
Every person that goes into the house dies. Even those that escaped the house get chased down by the Juon lady. Yes, very cool movie.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi and Jump Comics, but mainly to Takeshi Konomi, because he created it. Juon belongs to Sakai Noriko, Niiyama Chiharu, and Ichikawa Yui. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


End file.
